24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Cheng Zhi
This is a collection of quotes from Cheng Zhi. Day 4 *'Cheng Zhi': Actually, Mr. Bern, no one will ever know, and we will never tell them. *'Howard Bern': What are you talking about? *'Cheng Zhi' (turns his back): The China Queen container ship is moored at the port of San Diego. If you don't give us our statement, we will put you onboard, and you will arrive in eighteen days at the port of Hangzhou. Then, you will be transported 2,800 miles to the province of Xinjiang, where you will be remanded to the maximum-security labor camp on the border with Siberia. *'Howard Bern' (shaking his head): You wouldn't do that. *'Cheng Zhi': Why wouldn't we, Mr. Bern? We want justice. If you're not going to tell us who was ultimately responsible for the situation at the consulate, that leaves you. Your wife and your two daughters will not be notified. The U.S. government will not be notified. Therefore, there will be no chance for prisoner exchange. There will be positively no chance of escape...for the rest of your life. ("Day 4: 5:00am-6:00am") * Howard Bern: I don't know. * Cheng Zhi: All we want is a name. A recorded statement naming the person responsible for what happened at the consulate. * Howard Bern: Then... then what happens? * Cheng Zhi: (gesturing) You will walk right out of that door! * Howard Bern: I meant... to him. * Cheng Zhi: (after a pause) As I said, all we want is justice. * Howard Bern: His name... is Jack Bauer. ("Day 4: 5:00am-6:00am") Day 5 * Cheng Zhi: You surely must be aware, Mr. Bauer, that China has a long memory. Only eighteen months ago, you invaded our territory and killed our consul. Did you really think that we would forget? Hmm? * Jack Bauer: I know how this works... I need to make one phone call... Please... just one phone call. Kill me... Just... kill me... * Cheng Zhi: Kill you? You're far too valuable to kill, Mr. Bauer. ("Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am") Day 6 * Cheng Zhi: (to Bill Buchanan) Please convey to your president, that Mr. Bauer never once broke his silence. He hasn't spoken a word in nearly two years. Your President paid a very high price for Mr. Bauer's freedom. What he wants from him must be very important. ("Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am") * Cheng Zhi: Hello Mr. Bauer. Yes, Miss Raines is alive. If you wish for her to remain that way, you will call me back in 10 minutes at 310-597-3781 on a secure line. If you make any attempt to find our location, she dies. (Day 6 10:00pm-11:00pm) * Cheng Zhi: Give me the circuit board or I'll kill her! ("Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am") * Cheng Zhi: My people will not abandon me like you abandoned Jack Bauer. ("Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am") Day 9 * Chloe O'Brian: If you wanted to use the override to start a war between the US and China, why attack your own country? *'Cheng Zhi:' China turned its back on me. It's not my country anymore. * Cheng Zhi: (last line) My name is Cheng Zhi!!!! Cheng Zhi